meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 5
Inside, under the very sewers, Mr. Pickels is there, still with Metal Cuddles' body, he is walking and grubbling of anger!* Mr. Pickels: >:/, Now, i have to get through those stinky sewers once again so i can get back at those losers for what they even did to me! For everything they did to me! Sewers sucks because they stinks, and i have to take a freaking bath every freaking time i have even been under those stinky stuff! GROAN! I swear to MY OWN GOD! That WHENEVER i find them again i will seriously murder them all! *Evil laughing!* Lumpy: Well, i think this place is kind off ok. I mean really, look how quiet it's here, hm-hm! Toothy: Yeah, same, ikr? Tho, even if not dumb enough. But, my own burritos is giving me sickness! *Yes, Toothy is sitting around his very own burritos!* I may use the bathroom for that! Flaky: Heh-Heh! *Drunk Laughter!* All that cotton candy is gone now, thanks to me eating all of them! HEH! I'm very proud and stuffed! *Flaky puts her hands on her belly!* Disco Bear: >:(, *Crosses his arms!* Sigh, i am still super disappointed that they had to remove my gun just like that, and without it, it isn't feeling safe to me at least, hmph! Giggles: Oh, well i ain't complaining. Hey, Cuddles? You're not upset, are ya, hm? Cuddles: Yes i am! Why? JUST because that i didn't bring my own cool camera here. How the heck am i now even going to be able to take photos of myself and all those stuff in this very own theme park, eh? Now really guys, what is we now going to do? It's not like this have roller-coasters or what now? Not? UGH! Lumpy: Uh, about riding and such tho, i wonder btw how Petunia's doing during Snowers' view, huh? *Snowers and Petunia takes a view at the park, sitting on a roof!* Snowers: That's right, exactly, i'm in charge of this whole place, yeah! That's really right, that my own "Baguette Cafe" is having "$10.99 Baguettes!" YES! Nobody can beat that, NOBODY! Petunia: WOW, i am honest, that's alot of price for owning baguettes, wow! Most stuff is possible to be made for you, eh? Buddy, eh? Snowers: Well, yeah. But y'know something, eh? It feels kind off lonely for me to be the only rules of this entire theme park. Petunia: Oh, it's sad to be lonely, yeah, ikr? Hm. Snowers: And y'know what, eh? I kind off want a pew, just like you to rule this place, too, along with me, so? What do ya say, hm? Petunia: Sigh, Snowers. WHAT'S even a "PEW?" HM? Snowers: *Puts his hand on Petunia's shoulder!* You are one, my new friend! Petunia: O_O! *As Snowers said that and put his hand on her shoulder!* Snowers: How about if you are my pew and we can rule this place together, so, what do ya say, pew? And, together, we could start to learn each ot- *BEFORE Snowers could keep talking, btw, his eyes got grey, again, and his face got very close to Petunia, so even she got mad!* Petunia: >:/! HEY! *Backs off from Snowers!* Excuse, me, is this how ya really treat your women? Just because i am a girl too then it doesn't mean that i am one of your girls, it's rude, and it isn't like if i am one of your girls, so knock it off, Snowy! Cuddles: XD! *His face even comes from the left side of the screen, he points at Petunia!* Some females irl in a nutshell! *He goes back to the left, now!* (Uh, Ok? ½ Of the joke obviously is ok, eh? Ok! It is so, ok!) Petunia: And, >:(, If you don't mind, i will leave, ok? Be disgusting somewhere else, Jack! HMPH! *Petunia leaves Snowers!* Snowers: HEY! No other pew have ever said such stuff to me ever before! This is just wrong! It's looking like i have no other choice then to get rid of most of them so i can have that pew all for myself! And it will be in the exit! Hm-Heh-Heh! *Snowers leaves too, then!* *The rest of The Heroes is sitting on a bench!* Lumpy: Well, looks like we have to live here forever! Cuddles: Yeah, unfortunately. Sigh, why? Because of how boring it is. The only good stuff is those magic stuff i took and that, but, that's all i have to say. Sigh. Nothing of those stuff is perfect to rabbits like me, hmph. Sigh. Giggles: *Gets closer to Cuddles, she stands, or have her knees on the table, close to Cuddles!* But, Cuddles. We are still a team, right? Hm? Cuddles: *Slowly looks at us!* Wow, so. She is VERY close, isn't she? *Looks at Giggles again. And, then, Giggles is seen flying away!* Giggles: WOOOOOOOOO! Green Rabbit: Oh, hey, u new buddies. Say, do you want to sit with us, instead? It's nice where we sit, tho. You guys looks lonely. Lumpy: Yes, please. I think learning new friends is a wonderful idea. *Lumpy goes with The Green Rabbit!* Toothy: Hm, sure, i'll come but only if they won't touch my freaking burritos! Lumpy: *As he is sitting with the new animals, the new animals looks nice, there!* SAY! Sitting here is actually nice. Grey Beaver: So, how did you guys come here, or, what's special with y'all, hm, yeah, well? Guys? Lumpy: Well, origins? ;/, Hm. ;(, Sigh, before all that Zombie Crap that is happening to us right now, it's, that, well, at the start, i got hit in the head many times when i was born, and one day, one of the antlers i have got turned upside down because my Dad thought that it would work, yeah. Green Rabbit: WHAT? :O! That's impossible! >_>! Hey! Stuart! This moose is JUST like you, man! *Stuart, a purple moose, is heading to them!* Stuart: What? How is he similiar to me, eh? Man? Green Rabbit: Stuart, the blue moose said in his story that at the very start, he got hit in his head many times when he was born, and one day, his Dad thought of turning one of his antlers upside down, that's the reason why he's stupid, but, isn't that your story, Stuart? Stuart: WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! I was born like that, we can't just have the same origins, right, or? Lumpy: Wait, what? This can't be possible, right? Stuart: Idk, but how is your origin then, Mr. Yellow? Hm? Cuddles: OH! Yeah, ignoring this series where we have to escape from zombies and such stuff which nobody most likely is watching due to the poor story, y'know? Welp, i'm a cool rabbit who's very fast, i can skate and i am very much intro pretty extreme stuff! I am a sporty rabbit! Brown Rabbit: HEY! You is similiar to me, man! I'm the fastest and strongest rabbit! EVER! And, also, ah, i am also, ah, the first and fastest rabbit who's like you then? Guess we're a tie or whatever? *Shrugs?* MAYBE! Pink Bear: I'm from space! Yellow Beaver: And i'm a genius! Black Moose: And i am very strong! I'm a "VERY" powerful moose guy, i was born in an island, and i was raised by two monkeys, and i can also poop cheese out from my butt. I'm the best, yeah! *Flies backwards like wut?* Toothy: HEY! Wait a minute, now, guys! Those guys reminds me of some other kind of guys, BUT, i can't put my finger on WHO they reminds me of, actually, hm! Uh, excuse me guys, but, what stuff is special with you, guys, eh? Stuart: I rip.......off other stuff, heh! Green Rabbit: I like TeleTubbies! Brown Rabbit: I play Roblox and Grand Theft Auto! Green Chipmunk: And i am a female who wants to be a male, i even then writes about that info right on FaceBook. Yeah, but that's all, yup! *Camera zooms in to Cuddles' face, as scary short music happens for the seconds!* Cuddles: We have to get outta here! *End of Part 5!* (For sure IF you knows what Toothy was thinking, ya might know the answer, still, end!) *We continue later, bye!* Category:Blog posts